Sources of digital information typically provide such information in discrete bundles or packets. For example, both digital video and digital audio information are typically supplied in frames. The rate at which packets of digital information are provided from a source typically varies depending on the synchronization rate of the source. For example, digital video provided from a source in accordance with the NTSC system will have a frame rate of 29.97 frames per second ("FPS"); digital video provided from a source in accordance with the PAL system will have a frame rate of 25.00 FPS; and digital video provided from a source in accordance with the movie format will have a frame rate of 24.00 FPS.
The rate at which packets of digital information are received or output typically varies depending on the synchronization rate of the device receiving or outputting the information. For example, the rate at which frames are displayed by a physical monitor varies depending on the synchronization rate of the monitor itself. Thus, an NTSC monitor will function at 29.97 FPS; a PAL monitor will function 25.00 FPS; a VGA monitor will function at 59.94 FPS; and a XGA monitor will function at 43.48 FPS.
In digital systems, a synchronization problem arises when the rate at which information packets are provided from a digital source differs from the rate of the device used to receive such information packets. Thus, in digital video systems, a synchronization problem arises when the rate at which frames are provided from a digital video source differs from the frame rate of the monitor used to display such frames. A similar synchronization problem arises in digital audio systems when the rate at which audio frames are provided from a source differs from the audio frame rate of the device used to play such audio.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for receiving or outputting packets of digital information at a rate which differs from the synchronization rate of the device being used to receive or output such information packets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for displaying digital video frames at a frame rate which differs from that of the monitor being used to display such frames.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system for playing digital audio frames at a frame rate which differs from that of the audio player being used to play such frames.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system for receiving or outputting digital information packets at an arbitrary user requested speed regardless of the synchronization rate of the device being used to receive or output such information packets.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system for displaying digital video frames at an arbitrary user requested speed regardless of the frame rate of the monitor being used.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system for playing digital audio frames at an arbitrary user requested speed regardless of the frame rate of the audio player being used.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.